No Need to Cry
by N3ON-MOOGL3
Summary: Gary was alive and well again...What was wrong with him though...He feels different...But how? T for stupidity and language


Disclaimer: Don't own any of this! We plan to stick with this story, so woohoo! The thing I we write it, publish it, hate it, delete it, then start over. This time though, we're going to put in some serious effort not to hate anything, and there is only two of us writing this one, (Cam and Maelie), so we are going to try to make Roach's point of view manly and not so girly…Almost all the stories about the guys from the Task Force 141 that are written by females seem to make the men too soft…so I'm trying not to do this…A male beta reader or whatever would be greatly appreciated. THANKS!

Gary 'Roach' Sanderson awoke to his hands tied to a chair and duct tape over his mouth. He groaned and looked at his surrounding trying to link away the haze in front of his eyes. He felt as if he'd been shot in the stomach. Wait…He had! He starting screaming under the duct tape until a form approached him and hit him in the head with the butt of a gun. He groaned again and felt warm blood drip down to his eyebrows. The man that had hit him began speaking, "The kid's awake! Never thought I'd see it…Wait go get, whatchamacallhim…Mac something…MacTavish yeah…or the Riley guy, you know? The creepy one." There were footsteps running from somewhere behind him and more coming towards him. The man that had hit him stood up straight and had gotten a twinkle in his eye that hadn't been there a few seconds before, "Hello Kat. Nice to see you again. I was going to ask if-" He was cut off by apparently a look that the man in the chair could not see because it was behind him, but it must have been deadly, the girl who was giving it came quickly around the chair and got in the massive man's face, "I am not Kat to you. You will not call me that any longer. I am , and will be until I say so. I am married and will not take an interest in your flirtatious games," a small girl with black hair and blue highlights said in a thick Spanish accent. He nodded and slipped from her approach along the wall out of the door. The girl rolled her eyes and studied Gary. She walked up to him and quickly ripped the duct tape off of his face which caused a scream from him. She smirked, "Hello. I am Doctor Kattalyst Forge, you may call me , and that only. Yes you have died. Yes you do still your wound, but that will go away. You-" "ROACH!" Screamed a Scottish male voice and a British one simultaneously. The doctor jumped up and down squealing "WHERE! Kill it, kill it, kill it!" The British man chuckled, "It's his name, nickname rather, his name isn't actually Roach." Clearly embarrassed the girl shuffled quickly out of the room blushing. "She's too squishy," the Scot said. The British man went up to the man in the chair knelt down to eye level, "Ello Bug." The familiar skeleton balaclava was accented by ice blue eyes twinkling behind the orange tinted glasses. The mohawked-man followed suite and knelt down too, "You must be confused eh mate?" The two continued to stare until he said something, "Am…Am I in hell?" The two burst out laughing, "You should be, but no, no you aren't. You did die though. Right beside me, bastard lit us on fire…At least he was flashy…But this is a nice place, it's where dead men walk…Resurrected she call them…She says that this is where the universe's greatest soldier that died come back and team up against a big threat…A hell of one too…Nasty bastard…Worse than a lot of men from my days…" the Brit said. MacTavish went and untied the binds and Gary, still confused, stood up and then fell right back to the chair. "Easy now boy. You can't run around so quick…You're still pretty baffled…I know I was, but it's all going to be okay, there's a man…Wanting to rule everything with an iron fist, but you were brought back to stop him…Apparently whoever chose you decided you'd fight on your way back and bound you to a chair…" Ghost and the captain helped Roach to a room and helped him open the door with his hand (DNA scanner he had guessed) and the two men had helped him go to sleep on the bed…A deep dreamless sleep that he knew would be the beginning of a new life for him, or just a continuation of his last…He really didn't know, but he was certain he would find out later.

A few hours later he woke up strong enough to stand, he lifted himself into what appeared to be the bathroom and took a long shower. He had put a towel around his waist and walked out of the small room. He looked around at what he just noticed to be a well-furnished room and then looked down and adjusted his towel, but collided with another body instead.

XxX

Elegy Equinox had just finished what was hopefully a functioning shell for an AI that hopefully wouldn't go rogue like the last one. She wiped her oil-covered hands on a nearby towel and yawned. She had decided it was time to head into her room and take a nice shower then turn in. The 6'0 girl picked up her Atlas device and walked out of the 'garage' as they called it. Elegy passed tired soldiers as she went to Barrack A, or as she called it, home. She hated quiet always had and it was unusually peaceful, so she put in her ear buds and began listening to Breaking Benamin's Better Days on her phone, humming the melody as she went along. She pulled out her Atlas and pulled apart the two halve of the cylindrical system and began working on the orange hologram. Elegy arrived at the room and put her hand to the scanner and entered the room. She pushed the two halves together and threw it on her bed and went to the area which was her kitchen, and pulled her ear buds out and placed them on the counter alongside her phone. Her silver hair drifted into her face blocking her vision, causing her to collide with something she assumed was a wall. She was quickly proved wrong as the fell down with her landing on top of her. She then looked into the brown eyes of a man with light brown hair and a sharp jaw. The two stared at each other then began screaming and shuffling to get on their feet. The girl did first and had retrieved a knife from her boot, and quickly shoved the man against a wall and put the sharp object up to his throat, "You have ten seconds to tell me who you are, why you are in my room, and why the hell you're naked!" He looked from side to side looking for his towel quickly turning a bright red, "G-Gary Sanderson, I was brought here by Ghost and the Captain, I was taking a shower!" She backed away from him and grabbed the towel and handing it to him, "I guess you were the one that woke up today. Kat told me. We ran out of rooms I guess, well…Wonderful. Um, um…Well hi. I'm your new roommate, Elegy Equinox, and I just tried to slit your throat…Sorry…Um…I'm going to…Do you like cake? I'm going to make a cake." She left an embarrassed Gary against the wall with a towel around his waist wondering what the hell had just happened while she went to make a cake…Yep…Gary was still convinced he was in hell.

A/N: SORRRRY! We introduce characters bad, our grammar is ugh, and it's hard to understand (I know like everything else right). Well we are going to make this better, and we will explain we promise! Feel free to ask questions and criticize, because at least you read it!


End file.
